My angel, my sister
by Zaiaku Dyuu
Summary: Just a short little story that I had to write for school two years ago. Please enjoy, read, and review! T for implied death. Sorry for the cheesy title. - -'.


**I had to write this for a writing contest that my school was participating it. The prompt was: "You are a spy/talking about a spy that you are related to during the Revolutionary War, what happens?". Please note that I wrote this two years ago. I was cleaning out my computer and just found it.  
**

* * *

I stare out the open window watching a small bird weaving her nest. Within a couple months I will wake up to the sound of tiny chirps. I wonder if one of the birds will be an older sister. Sitting there mesmerized, I start to wonder if one of the birds would be as kind to her sister as my older sister was to me. My name is Eloise and this is the story of my sister's amazing life.

My older sister, Angelia, was born in 1761. She was only three years old when I was born in 1764. She always used to say to me, "Eloise, no matter what, I will always be there for you. I will always protect you and make sure that you are safe."

Looking back, I realize she did just that. She was always there to help me and make sure that nothing bad ever happened. She used to tell me that she asked Mama to name me Eloise because it means sunshine in French, and I was her sunshine.

The Revolutionary War broke out in 1775. Without hesitation my father enlisted in the army. When he left, we didn't realize that was the last time we would see him. He died on December 26, 1776 at the Battle of Trenton. The news of his death made Mama and me inconsolable, but my sister knew she had to be strong. I could see in her eyes a mental battle. I could almost hear her thoughts _"I must be courageous. My sister needs me and I promised to be there whenever she needed me."_ But what I didn't realize was that she was also thinking, _"But my country needs me even more."_

I realized soon just how courageous my sister was. She was willing to go to great lengths to help our country. The day that I concluded that she was a spy, I remember her telling me "Eloise, tomorrow I have to do something. It's very important. But it's also very dangerous. This may be the last time I see you, and if it is, I want you to know that you are my sunshine, and that I love you more than anything else in the world." She pulled out a letter, "this is a letter to my friend George I am going to hide an important letter that needs to get to his father, but it would be dangerous for me to go walking around giving known enemies of the British mysterious letters." I looked down at the letter and read:

Dear George,

Thank you for your letter. Mama and Eloise are doing fine. How is your father?

Remember the lake where we used to play all the time? I still like to go there from time to time. Sometimes I still find little mementoes of the games we used to play. Just the other day I found that beautiful poem you wrote, I had forgotten we had put it in the crevasse of the big rock. It gave me such a feeling of joy and peace that I decided that I would leave it there for you.

Best Wishes,

Angelina

I looked up at Angelia, a puzzled expression on my face, "I don't get it." "That's okay" she said, "Well, he will get this soon, so tomorrow evening he will go down to the lake and find, hidden, the important letter that I need to get to his father. I won't be able to deliver the letter until tomorrow, but it needs to be delivered tonight, can you please do it, Eloise?" "But why me?" I asked not knowing if I would be able to do something of such importance correctly. Angelia smiled, "Because you are my sister, and I trust you. Now please go."

I was so excited to help me sister! I took the letter and tucked it into my pocket. As soon as I walked out of the door I sprinted to where George lived, even though he lived a long way from us, the journey seemed really short. I knocked on the door and Caroline, George's mother, answered it. She looked down at me as if debating whether to ask why I was there or just close the door, "Excuse me." I said, "I'm sorry to interrupt you but can you please give this to George?" I handed her the letter. She nodded and shut the door. As I skipped away I thought that I heard somebody shouting, "What did that girl just give you? Let me see it!" but then I paid no attention.

The next day my sister went to the lake to hide the letter. I waited for her to come home. I don't know why, but I was really excited about it for some reason. An hour passed and then another, but she didn't come home. Finally at dawn the next morning my mother made me go to bed. I couldn't figure out what happened to my sister. Nothing had gone wrong. Or had something bad happened?

Now I realize that the person who demanded to see the letter that I gave George's mother was a British Soldier, and that he guessed that something was going on. My sister must have been caught; something that, at the time, I thought was impossible. I don't know where my sister is right now or if she is even alive. I miss Angelia. I miss my caring sister who would sing me to sleep, my wonderful sister who would always be there when I needed her, my selfless sister who always put others first. My angel, my _sister_; Angelia.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed it! Remember to Read and Review. **


End file.
